


Goodbye...

by gukkta1



Category: Bangtan, Bangtan Boys, Kpop - Fandom, Rap Monster - Fandom, bts, rm - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Goodbye, One Shot, Short Story, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukkta1/pseuds/gukkta1
Summary: Imagine saying goodbye to your boyfriend RM before you leave for America....





	Goodbye...

Imagine saying goodbye to your boyfriend RM, "Yeobo, I'm sorry but I have to go back to America tomorrow," you'd say. "Please don't go I'll miss you too much," he'd whine out. "But you're going on tour anyways, you'll be too busy to even think about me," you said while packing for your trip back home. "I'll never stop thinking about you for one second, I'm crazy about you Jagiya," you try not to tear up at his words. "Will you think about me too?" "No," you'd say playfully hitting his chest out of embarrassment. He'd smile at your silliness, showing off his dimples. You'd poke his face as always whenever he showed you his dimples. The rest of the night, you both would lie down on the couch after packing just talking about how you both would miss each other like crazy. Eventually falling asleep in each others arms hoping this moment would never end, "Goodnight Jagiya," he'd kiss your forehead. He didn't know that you were still awake so you just smiled to yourself, hugging him tighter. The End.


End file.
